wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mangrove and Orchid
Summary Follow the tale of Mangrove and Orchid, two best friends who are falling for each other. Mangrove has never been popular among his Tribemates. He's always been considered a weird dragonet, the only other dragonet he can truly call a friend is Orchid, the most beautiful dragonet in the Tribe. Well, in his opinion anyways. From tiny dragonet to adults, read the heart-warming tale of their blossoming romance as they begin to wonder to themselves, "Is it more than friendship?" Prologue "Alright Orchid, come on out." ''some full grown RainWing growled, trying to drag a dragonet, who was acid green with fear, out of the hatchery. "No!" she said stubbornly, clinging to the ground desperately. Three curious heads peaked around the corner. "Who's she?" whispered the smallest one, only around five months old. The other two, who were several months older, were trying to hold back laughter. "Wow, she ''really doesn't want to leave." said the bright pink on through giggles. "Ha, even Mangrove wasn't that ''scared! No offense." said the blue and yellow one. The five month old turned orange and red with embarrassment. He marched down to where Orchid and the other RainWing were. "Orchid! You have been in the hatchery for three months! It's time to come out- Mangrove, what are you doing?" she said as Mangrove started pushing her leg. "Stop being mean!" he said, running into her leg and trying to push her away from Orchid with little to no effect. "Bright! one's hatching!" a voice called from the hatchery. She sighed, nudged Mangrove off her leg, and flew into the hatchery. Orchid looked outside and walked nervously towards Mangrove. "Ha ha! I sure showed her, didn't I!" he said triumphantly, earning a giggle from Orchid. "What's your name?' she said. "Mangrove." he said, puffing out his chest. "Your weird," she giggled, making Mangrove shrink down a little. "But I like you!" she said, "Friends?" "Ya, friends!" he said, "Best friends! Now, come meet my, err, other friends, Jambu and Liana!" ''And if they're mean to her, I'll save her! he thought heroically. I'll always protect my friend! Chapter One: Mangrove Mangrove flew over the village, his scales shifted to fit the sky around him. Ever since he had been one years old, he had been losing every game he played with the other dragonets. He was awful at aiming darts, he always got tree branches snagged on his horns and wings, and every time he played hide-and-seek, he ended up sneezing or stumbling and giving himself away, no matter how well he was hidden. Two years of losses, but not the time. He saw branches quiver below him as another dragonet climbed into the tree, matching the bark. Below him, he spotted a fast moving stream, wearing someone was climbing into the water, disguising themself as a stone. There he thought, seeing a patch of flowers on the ground. changing his scales to match the dapples and petals, he rested under the cover of the flowers. Something squirmed under him and he jumped, a bright orange and black dragonet appearing. "Off! This is my spot!" he growled. "Sorry Loris." he whispered, backing out. He saw scales shuddering on a nearby tree and brilliant hazel eyes blink at him. Orchid? he thought, his scales turning red with embarrassment. Loris gave him a look that he ignored and he crouched in the grass blending in to look like part of it. Oh moons, she's laughing at me.. he thought to himself, hearing quiet giggles from her direction. "Found you!" a voice called from above, and he yelped as someone landed on him. "Ack- Jambu! You couldn't have like, tapped me?" he said, rubbing his sore back as Jambu turned brighter pink and strutted triumphantly around. "I'm sorry, but I saw bright red and I couldn't help myself! Too easy!" he said, his ruff flared. Loud laughter came from the flower patch and Loris came out. "Oh, this is too good! He lost because of his crush-" and was met with a hard smack in the snout from Mangrove's tail. "Ow..." grumbled Loris, rubbing his snout, "Clumsy idiot." Mangrove growled and took off, flying through the dense forest, holding back tears in his eyes. "Hey? Are you alright?" he heard a sweet voice call behind him. He turned around to see Orchid land on his branch, green with worry. Wiping the last tear from his eyes, he said, "Yeah, I'm good." he said, his voice cracking a little. "Aw, don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of jerks." she said. His wings drooping a little less, he responded, "I suppose, but I am clumsy. I mean, I was supposed to be blending into grass and I was red. I mean, have you ever seen red grass? I know I haven't." "Stop trying to make me laugh." she said, obviously holding back laughter of some sort, "I'm trying to comfort you, how do I do that while laughing? 'Ha ha ha! It'll be okay! hahaha!'" she said mockingly, making him snicker a bit. "Okay fine, comfort me, nurse Orchid." he said sarcastically. She perked up a bit. "Oh! I saw something really weird yesterday! There was this dragon near the hatchery, and he was flying suuppeerr fast! And he looked like this!" she said, turning blue-green with lighter stripes on her. Puzzled, he responded, "Maybe someone was checking up on the eggs and had to leave in a hurry?" "No, he didn't..he didn't look like a RainWing! It was so strange!" she insisted. He shrugged. Dragons like that were never around, the only non-RainWings he'd ever seen were the grumpy amber-brown ones that sometimes appeared near the edge of the Rain Forest. "Let's head back," she said, taking off. Mangrove watched, his heart sinking, and flew back to the village. Back in the village, Mangrove stood on his platform. The sun was setting in the distance the the moons were rising. Earlier that day, Tapir told him that a hundred years ago, when he was a dragonet, all the moons were full, and it looked like they would be tonight as well. Over on another platform, he could see several other dragonets looking up at the sky. Of corse his was empty. He was just the friendless loser who lived nearby. Well, almost friendless. There was always Orchid. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself, looking around. There, talking to Liana..over with the others. he thought in disappointment. He walked over to his little hut, which was less a house and more a tangle of leaves with a roof. Inside was a hammock, a few rogue plants growing out of the floorboards, and a potted flower Orchid had given him and he could never identify. He plucked a petal off and tossed it gently out the window, watching to flitter in the breeze away from his hut. "Why'd you do that?" Orchid said from the air, flying towards him, "I thought you liked that flower." "The petal was dying." he mumbled, not making eye contact as she landed near him. "Huh, looked fine...." she said. "So, what were you talking to Liana about?" Mangrove said. Looking shifty, she responded, "....The moons, how they're all full tonight. Pretty, aren't they?" Mangrove nodded. Bathed in the bright moon-light, Orchid looked like a fallen star, shining pink, and yellow scales bathed in silver, shining hazel eyes, golden-red horns reflecting white light. He blinked. Focus, Mangrove! he scolded himself. "So, uh, want to..umm, go tree gliding tomorrow?" he stuttered. "Sure, sounds fun!" she said, but kind of unfocused. "So..I gotta get back to my home...bye!" Orchid called, jumping off the platform and flying off. Chapter Two: Orchid It was just a little white lie, no big deal... she kept trying to tell herself. In truth, Liana had pulled her over for what had to be the most awkward conversation of her life. Are you blind or pretending not to notice? He obviously likes you. The words still rang in her head, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them. Her own little tree-house thing was with the other dragonets, but that was mainly because Mangrove's platform area had been too small for two. She lay in her hammock, looking up at the moons, and tried to fall asleep. It turned out, that was pretty difficult when there were six excited dragonets all surrounding your house. At some point, as she was trying to drift into sleep, a dragonet fell backwards into her wall, crashed part of the way through, and rocked her hammock wildly. "This is pointless." she muttered to herself, getting herself untangled from the hammock as three startled looking dragonets backed up rapidly. "Orchid, are you okay?" Jambu called, picking a thorn off his back. "Yeah, just going to be not here as I try to sleep." she said. He seemed unfazed and went back to playing with the others. Orchid took flight, dodging trees and sloths, and landed on the platform at the furthest edge of the village. She and Mangrove had worked together to build it at the edge of the village after an unfortunate accident had sent the old platform toppling to the forest below. Even though there were a lot of rough patches and gaps, it had been fun to build with him. Besides, he seemed proud of it and it didn't seem fair to shoot him down (though that was a bit hard to explain to the other dragonets apparently). "Orchid?" Mangrove said, yawning, "What're you doing here?" "Couldn't sleep." she said, shrugging, "Thought I'd spend the night over at your place." She went into his tree hut and pulled out an old, tattered hammock from the back. "Wow Mangrove, I don't sleep over for one month and you destroy-" "Hey, relax, it was just taking up space. Plus, didn't serve much of a purpose when you weren't here." he said, laughing kind of sadly. She hopped in, ignoring the dangerous sounding creek when she landed, and slowly fell asleep. Relax. Just a sleepover with your best friend, nothing to stress about.... Orchid woke up with a blue wing covering her face. Pushing it off, she saw Mangrove in the nearby hammock, snoring, both his wings outstretched. Outside, the sun looked like it had just risen and already the the trees were busy with RainWings. Several trees over, an old RainWing emerged from his hut, his enormous wings sagging. She stretched her wings and heard loud squeaking and a crash behind her. Whipping her head around, Orchid saw Mangrove on the floor, the tangled hammock on top of him. "Oh come on, these are supposed to be impossible to knock over." he grumbled, then his face lit up. "Hey, look at that. Mangrove, doer of the impossible. Cool title, right?" he said cheerfully to her. "Yup, awesome." she agreed, smother a giggle. "Okay I can't tell was that sarcasm or were you serious?" he asked. She arched and eyebrow at him and asked, "Knowing me, what do you think?" "Ah, right, Orchid, queen of sass. Goes together well, Doer of the Impossible and Queen of Sass." Mangrove said, grinning. "Are we going to go have some fun or sit around talking all day? Lessons don't start up again until tomorrow. I'd rather go flying through the forest with a friend than spend all day having Bromeliad yelling at me." "Fine." Mangrove muttered, flying out, "But I bet a papaya I can beat you to the waterfall!" he yelled as he flew. "Cheater!" she shouted, soaring after him. See Liana, we can just be best friends. So what if you think he's crushing on me? Not effecting us... Chapter 3: Mangrove Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)